A wireless system often operates in a half-duplex mode to either transmit or receive data at any given time. A device operating in a full-duplex mode may simultaneously transmit and receive data. However, the simultaneous transmission and reception of data are carried out over different frequencies. For example, a full-duplex cell phone uses a first frequency for transmission and a second frequency for reception. As is well known, using the same frequency for simultaneous transmission and reception in a conventional wireless system results in significant amount of self-interference at the receiver thereby rendering the system ineffective in receiving the desired signal.